the_life_of_ewersfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man
, also known as Spider-Man is a recurring character in the RP. He is a Superhero in New-York City fighting various villians like Green Goblin and Electro. His love interest is Lady Spider. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities Powers *'Supernatural Balance': *'Supernatural Athleticism': *'Arachnid Physiology': Spider-Man is an arachnid imitation. *'Experientially Induced Powers': Spider-Man gained his powers after being bitten by a radioactive spider. **'Web Constructs': Spider-Man can can turn webbing into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. **'Extrasensory Combat': Spider-Man depends heavily on his spider-sense during fights. **'Prey Instinct': The Spider-Sense. **'Auto-Reflexes': Thanks to his spider-sense, Spider-Man is able to automatically respond to incoming threats Abilities *'One-Man Army': *'Electrical Wall Crawling': Spider-Man's wall crawling is achieved by Van der Waals Force; electrostatic clinging on a molecular level. *'Reflex Immunity': After training with Iron Fist, Spider-Man was able to negate most if not all his involuntary reactions and reflexes. *'Vampirism Immunity': Spider-Man is immune to vampirism. *'Psychic Blindspot': Thanks to Dr. Strange, Spider-Man developed a special blindspot that prevents people from deducing his secret identity unless he is unmasked in front of them. Strength Level Peter is capable of lifting approximately 10 tons in his original body. He was formerly able to lift 15 tons after being mutated by the Queen, and then 20 tons during The Other event. After both mutations were undone as a result of Mephisto's alteration of reality, Spider-Man's strength level has remained unspecified. Peter has been shown to be able to lift cars with ease and even tanks. Under extreme amounts of stress or when sufficiently enraged, Peter is known for cutting loose and demonstrating even greater levels of strength, such as supporting the weight of the Daily Bugle building, landing a private jet, breaking through Iron Man's armor, and even breaking through eight of Doctor Octopus' carbonadium tentacles. Weaknesses *'Spider-Sense Disruption': Spider-Man's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat like the Spider-Man clones or the Venom symbiote and its offspring and Anti-Venom. When deprived of his spider-sense, Spider-Man becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. *'Ethyl Chloride': Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, Spider-Man is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. *'Bad Luck': Not exactly a flaw or a disadvantage in his crime-fighting, Peter Parker's life is generally a complicated one. Peter has been forced in numerous occasions to lie to people close to him, be late in his commitments, get away from people and so on for the sake of his secret identity. This inherent difficulty to get his superhero life a secrecy, matched with the number of superhuman events and beings in New York and simply coincidence has in turn, lead Peter to aggravate people around himself, even ones close to himself, and to, more often than not, run into trouble and embarrassment. As Peter often remarks whenever he misses an opportunity to better his social life, improve his finances, or even get to work on time, (due to his super-heroics), "Typical Parker Luck." Paraphernalia Weapons *'Spider-Man's Web-Shooters:' *'Spider-Man's Utility Belt:' *'Spider-Signal': Trivia Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Orphans Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Web Users Category:Superheroes